The present invention relates in general to water pressure regulators for engines, and more particularly to a water pressure and volume flow regulator for marine engines for which a water flow is drawn into and through the engine for cooling.
Most marine engines for use with watercraft, typically rely on a flow of water routed from outside the watercraft through the engine via a water pump for cooling the engine to prevent the engine from overheating during use. Typically, a water pickup or inlet port has been on the exterior of the hull of the vessel or watercraft in which the engine is used and the water inlet line is connected to a water pump. The water pump generally is driven, such as by a belt drive, by the marine engine and operates to draw a flow of water into and through the inlet line and thereafter pump the water through the inlet line to an engine water inlet, where it is passed through the crankcase housing of the engine to cool the engine during operation. However, in most conventional marine engines, since the water pump is driven in direct relation to the output of the engine, as boat speed increases, as the engine RPMs are increased, the operation of the water pump is also correspondingly increased. As a result, the pressure and volume of the water flow being drawn into the water inlet also increases, typically exceeding desired levels. Forcing the excess water flow through the engine at higher levels can impair the performance of the engine and potentially can cause damage to the engine.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a water pressure and flow regulator that solves the above discussed and other related and unrelated problems in the art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to a water pressure regulator for regulating and enabling excess water flow to be diverted from an engine water flow cooling line in order to maintain the pressure and volume of the cooling water flow through the engine at a desired level. The water pressure and volume flow regulator typically is mounted along a water inlet line for a marine engine of a boat or other small watercraft. The regulator generally includes an inlet connected to the water inlet line for the engine, and an outlet connected to an exhaust or outlet line for exhausting the excess water flow overboard.
The regulator includes a regulator body through which a flow path is defined, extending from the inlet to the outlet thereof, and further includes a piston or gate, mounted along the flow path. The piston or gate generally is biased by spring pressure or other biasing mechanism into a normally closed position extending across the flow path through the regulator. As a result, the piston or gate generally blocks the flow path and prevents the flow of water through the body of the regulator. The setting of the biasing force acting on the piston or gate sets a control pressure for the regulator that must be overcome to enable an excess portion of the water flow to pass therethrough. This control pressure can be set at any desired level by varying the spring pressure or size of the regulator flow path in order to ensure there is a sufficient water flow through the engine for cooling without exceeding desired pressures in the engine.
As the pressure of the water flow passing through the water flow inlet line to the engine builds in excess of the control pressure value of the regulator, the piston or gate is caused to be moved from its closed position toward a fully open, retracted position. As the gate or piston is moved to an open position, the flow path through the body of the regulator is cleared, enabling excess water flow to be channeled away from the engine and through the regulator to the exhaust or outlet line for the engine. As a result, the pressure and volume of the water flow passing through the engine for cooling can be regulated and maintained at a desired level to prevent an undesirable buildup of pressure of the water flow passing through the engine.